Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {4} \\ {2} & {-2} \\ {1} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {-2} \\ {0} & {3} \\ {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}-{2} & {4}-{-2} \\ {2}-{0} & {-2}-{3} \\ {1}-{-2} & {-1}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3} & {6} \\ {2} & {-5} \\ {3} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$